The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘LOBZ0015’.
‘LOBZ0015’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized, deep blue flowers, medium green foliage, very good branching and a mounding to semi-trailing plant habit.
The seed from which the variety was grown originates from an open pollination made on the open field in the summer of 2012, The Netherlands.
The female parent was an offspring of the commercial variety ‘Blue Lagoon’. A group of plants of this variety was grown in 2011, open pollinated, and seed was bulk harvested. A group of plants derived from these seeds, varying in flower color from white to deep blue, were planted on the field in summer 2012, open pollinated, and seed was bulk harvested. Specific characteristics of the female parent are, therefore, not known.
The male parent of ‘LOBZ0015’ is unknown, as the cross from which the variety originates was an open pollination.
The resulting seeds were sown in May 2013 and ‘LOBZ0015’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2013 in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LOBZ0015’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the fall of 2013 in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands.